The Next Generation
by Cayos
Summary: We thought you would forgive her, it’s been thirteen years!  Maybe Draco changed! “Ginny, Hermione betrayed us.” Harry asked calmly. Al and Rose meet the mysterious Sadie and Scorpius Malfoy on the train to Hogwarts.  What will the year hold? HrD, HG, RLL
1. Nineteen years Later

**Okay so here's the epilogue. I changed it around a little like well just read it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of JKR characters but I own my origional characters and my story line.**

* * *

Nineteen Years Later

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Three large cages rattled atop the laden trolleys the oldest son and his parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the little redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her three brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go _now_!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his youngest sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I _won't_! I _won't_ be in Slytherin!"

"Come on James can't you leave him alone about it?" their oldest brother asked as he walked through the barrier.

"Boys, listen to Sirius for once." Said Ginny.

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth---"

But James caught his mothers eye and fell silent. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he vanished.

"Don't you believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry said to Albus. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the third trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came.

" Where are they?" said Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way through the platform.

" We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…

" I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged form the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces had just come into focus when the Potter's reached them.

" Hi," said Albus sounding immensely relieved.

Rose who was wearing her brand new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

" Parked all right then?" Ron asked Harry. " I did. Luna didn't believe I could pass a muggle's drivers test, did you? She thought I'd have to confund the examiner,"

" No I didn't I had complete faith in you" said Luna.

" As a matter of fact I did confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train, " I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it I could use a suspensory charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Cayne, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally get to Hogwarts.

" If you're not in Gryffindor we'll disinherit you," said Ron, " but no pressure."

"RON!"

Lily and Cayne laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

" He doesn't mean it," said Luna and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look it's _Her _and Draco."

"RON! Can't you drop it?" Ginny asked

"No."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife, Hermionie and their son and daughter, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry and the girl looked just like Hermionie all over agian. Draco caught sight of them staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

" So that's little Scorpius and Sadie," said Ron under his breath. " Make sure you beat them on every test, Rosie."

" Ron for heavens sake," said Luna half stern, half amused " Don't try to turn them against each other before they even get to school."

" You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, " Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

" Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

" Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly pointing over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. " Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

" Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our Cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing"

" You interrupted them?" said Ginny. " You are so like Ron"

" And he said he came to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

" Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. " Teddy would really be a part of the family then!"

"He already comes over for dinner four times a week," said Harry. " Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

" Yeah!" James said enthusiastically. " I don't mind sharing with Al—Teddy could have my room!"

" No" said Harry firmly. " You and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished."

Harry checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewetts.

" It's nearly eleven, you should get on board" said Harry.

" Don't forget to give Neville our love" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

" Mum! I can't give a Professor love," said James.

" But you know Neville"

James rolled his eyes.

" Outside yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

" See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

" I thought they were invisible? You told me they were invisible!"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, he then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprinting away up the corridor to find his friends.

" Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus.

" They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

" See you at Christmas."

" Bye, Al" said Harry as his son hugged him. " Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeve's. Don't duel anyone until you know how. And don't let James wind you up."

" What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry crouched so that he was level with Albus. Albus was the only one of Harry's children to get Lily's eyes.

" Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, " you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was Slytherin and he was the bravest man I ever knew."

" But just say"

" Then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

" Really?"

" He did it for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But know the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

" Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

" Don't let it worry you," said Ron. " It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Cayne, and Lily all laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

" He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

Harry lowered his hand and touched the scar on his forehead.

" I know he will," said Harry.

* * *

**There it is now click the sexy blue button!!!!!!!!!!! Please?!!!!!!!**


	2. On the train

**So heres the First Chapter Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Same thing as the Epilogue**

* * *

Albus watched as his father's face faded into the distance. He was astonished that the Sorting Hat had let his own father choose between Slytherin and Gryfindor. He only hoped it did the same for him.

"C'mon let's go find an empty compartment." Rose said. Al reluctantly tore himself from the window.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go." They settled themselves into the last empty compartment on the train just as the door slid back open and a small pale blonde haired boy stuck his head in.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked. "All of the rest of the compartments are full." Albus hesitated; _this is the boy Uncle Ron was talking about._ But Rose replyed before he could answer.

"Of course we don't mind. Who else is with you?" He slid the door the rest of the way open to reveal a small curly haired girl standing with him. She look almost exactly like their mother; his father and Uncle Ron had upset his mother by only calling the woman "_Her_"

"My sister, Sadie, and I'm Scorpius Malfoy" he said curtly.

"I'm Rose Weasley." Scorpius looked at her in astonishment.

"You're a Weasley? Father said all of the Weasley's had red hair. You don't have red hair." Rose smiled. She really didn't look anything like the rest of the Weasleys. She had inherited her mother's dirty blonde hair that she had cut in an almost emo kid hairstyle and protuberant misty blue eyes that made her look almost always surprised, and she also carried an air of permanent mystique.

"I take after my mother, but my brother Cayne has really bright red hair like my dad's though."

"Your father's Ron Weasley, right? My father has told me stories about your father. It seems like they didn't 't get along much at all." Then turning to Al he asked, "Who are you?"

"Albus Severus Potter." He said slightly dreading his reply. If his father had told him stories about Uncle Ron what might he have told him about his own father? But he would have to wait to find that out.

"You're Harry Potter's son?" Sadie who had been quite this whole time squealed. "No Way!!!! My Mum tells truly extraordinary stories about them."

"My Father has never mentioned your mum to me."

"Mum is somewhat of a storyteller. The stories she tells about her being friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley truly is just that, Sadie, stories." Scorpius told his sister. "Mum truly is an amazing witch, I mean, she's bloody brilliant, she's even a Healer at St. Mungo's, but she likes to fill Sadie's head with outlandish stories about trolls showing up on Halloween and boggarts and Werewolf Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and Giants in the Forbidden Forest and dementors showing up at Quidditch matches. She had Sadie scared to death about coming here." He said to Al and Rose.

Al fought back a laugh; all of those stories couldn't be true. There was no way; even James hadn't tried that hard to scare him. Their mum must be a little touchy in the head.

"Mum said every bit of it was true! She never lies and she's a genius so she wouldn't lie about it! She said that they were best friends! She said in school it was always Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley! They just got mad at her for marrying Father!" Sadie yelled at Scorpius.

"My Mum mentioned a Hermione Granger once and my Dad got real mad and yelled at her to never mention her again, it was the maddest I had ever seen him before." Rose told her. "He wouldn't speak for the rest of the day, even after Mum apologized."

"So it was true! She was friends with them!" She yelled. Al tried to remember if his father had ever mentioned a Hermione Granger. He knew the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place where he'd heard it. Maybe he would ask Sirius and James later.

Scorpius and Sadie continued arguing about their mum and Rose sat quietly in the corner reading a book called _If I have a Wicked Step-Mother Where's My Prince?_. Al turned on his iPod.

_I am _

_Little bit of loneliness_

_A little bit of disregard_

_A handful of complaints_

_But I can't help the fact_

_That everyone can see these scars_

For some reason music always calmed Al down and set him at ease. He forgot his worries about Hogwarts and the sorting and Slytherin.

_I am_

_What I want you to want_

_What I want you to feel_

_But it's like _

_No matter what I do_

_I can't convince you _

_To just belive this is real_

_So I let ---_

"C'mon Al" some said from far away. "Al! You need to change!" Some one shook his shoulders.

"Wha---?" he mumbled. Rose let go of his shoulders.

"You fell asleep listening to that thing. We're almost there, you need to change."

"Oh, sorry." He looked around the compartment Scorpius and Sadie had already changed into their own robes; Rose had had hers own since they left the station. The girls left and he quickly changed.

Just as the girls came cback in the train lurched to a stop. Everyone piled out of the train and for a second Al thought he might suffocate against all of the other students piling off the train.

* * *

Now Click the Sexy Blue Button & Review!!

Truly Yours

Cayos


	3. Betrayal

Okay so this is chapter two. I'm gonna go back and forth between the older generation and the younger generation. I hope you all like this. Thanks pettyprincess for the review!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter story or characters(Wish I did though then I'd be Extreamly rich!!!) But this story line and my characters are completely my imagination and they are MINE! (hence the my Characters thing)

* * *

Betrayal

"Really Harry, Why won't you just go over there and talk to her? You still can't be angry with her!" Ginny asked looking over at Hermione and Draco.

"Because I have nothing to say to her! She married Malfoy! Why don't _you_ go talk to her?" He retorted. Ginny's eyes filled with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Because you would be angry with me and I respect you, but sometimes you can be so stubborn! Ron too!" she yelled causing the other couple to jump in fright.

"Ron what?" asked the startled Ron. Ginny was furious. Lily and Cayne had stopped there animated conversation about what they would do as soon as they entered Hogwarts to watch wide-eyed as Lily's mother started telling Ron exactly what it was that he and Harry had done.

"You're both too damn proud! That's what Ron! You quit talking to Hermione because she married Draco Malfoy! And you expected Luna and me to quit talking to her too, and as much as it pained us we did! Because we respected your decision!

'We thought that maybe this would pass; that maybe, just maybe you would forgive her, but it's been thirteen years! Thirteen Years! Why can't you forget the past?

"Hermione is a smart girl, she knows what's best for herself. Maybe the Draco Malfoy you knew changed. Did she ever talk to you about how much he meant to her or how he acted to her?" Ginny had quit yelling, though her face was still red with anger. " Can you imagine the pain she must have felt having to choose between her best friends and the man she loved?"

"Ginny, she betrayed us. Did she tell you that?" Harry asked calmly. "Let's go home we'll continue this discussion there." He said as he began walking toward the barrier. Ron, Lily, and Cayne started to follow him; Ginny and Luna however remained rooted to the area in which they were standing. Furiously they began to follow the other four out the barrier.

Luna looked back behind her to see Hermione's eyes filled with tears; in her hand she held an extendable ear. She had been listening to their conversation, thought how much Luna would probably never know. Luna felt a stab of sadness for the woman who had befriended her when everyone else had called her 'Loony' and resorted to taking her things and hiding them.

How had she betrayed Ron and Harry? There was no way that this woman would ever betray the two men she had once called 'Best Friends'. Luna was determined one way or the other that she would comfort this woman; that they would one day be able to call each other friends again.

Hermione Malfoy stood quiet still as she watched the four people that she had once called 'Friends' walk out of platform 9 ¾ and into the sunny muggle world outside. In her hand she held a very old extendable ear, one of the first ones that George and the late Fred Weasley had made.

"_She betrayed us." _Harry's words echoed in her mind. He thought that she had betrayed them? How? They had been her best friends; they were the infamous Trio in school. She had never done anything to jeopardize their lives. Marrying Draco had been the only thing she had ever done against their wishes, and as much as she loved him it had broke her heart.

Ginny and Luna though, had wanted to talk to her. So why hadn't they? Wanting to and doing it was two different things. It hurt. It really hurt. She knew they hated her for marrying Draco but '_betrayed_''!

"Hermione, are you okay?" Draco asked. Hermione said nothing. Draco noticed the Extendable ear in her hand.

"Did you hear something that upset you?" He asked her kindly. Hermione's face shone with her quiet tears.

"I'll be fine." She lied. Draco leaned down and wiped the tears off her face.

"You know you are a terrible liar?" he told her gently. "Did you also know that Potter and Weasley are total asses? If they can't look past the fact that you are married to the sexiest wizard alive then they don't need to speak to you anyways."

"Plus," he whispered in her ear. "I like it when I have you all to myself." Hermione laughed.

"We've been married thirteen years and you still have the biggest ego I have ever seen."

"Of course I do. It's what you love so much about me." Hermione laughed agian. She and Draco then turned on their heels and disappearated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

So that's it. Please, please, please click the sexy blue button and review!!! 10 reviews and I'll update!! 

Truly yours'

Cayos


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall

"Fir's years! Fir's years this way!" a booming voice yelled from behind Al and Scorpius making both boys jump. Al's father had told him that Hagrid was a sight to see. Standing over seven feet tall, he truly was the giant of a man his father had described him as and he was supposed to have tea with this man! At the thought of it he had to stifle a laugh.

"You mus' be Al!" the giant of a man said taking notice of the four first years standing in front of him, "You look jus' like yer da'!" Looking to the other three he said, "Now don' tell meh who you three are, le' me guess." Pointing at Sadie he said, "Now you look jus' like Hermione, you mus' be her daughter." Sadie nodded

"I'm Mercedes Isabella Malfoy. My mum calls me Sadie though." Hagrid looked startled at the idea of Sadie being a Malfoy.

"Malfoy? You mean she didn' marry Ron? I always thought she would. Seemed unavoidable." He said in disbelief. Rose took her opportunity to speak.

"Ron's my Dad. I'm Rosemary Marie Weasley." Hagrid looked her over.

"You look like a lot like Luna Lovegood." He told her. "She'd be yer mum righ'?" Rose squealed.

"Yes, you're right." Hagrid gave her a smile and turned to Scorpius.

"Now you look a lot like Draco Malfoy, is he yer da'? And Sadie is yer sister?" Scorpius nodded curtly.

"Scorpius Draco Malfoy." He said holding out his hand. Hagrid looked a little surprised as he shook it.

"Now, you four get in a boat we need to get yeh to the castle as soon as we can." He told them before continuing with calling for the rest of the 'Fir's years'. Al looked at the little boats and his heart sank. These small worn out boats were supposed to hold all four of them? He didn't think it was possible. Sadie had Al's worried expression on her face. There was no way he was getting on that boat. He voiced his thoughts.

"Albus!" Rose nearly yelled, "We have to get on those boats."

"Unless you'd rather swim across, I'd advise you to get on those boats little bro." a voice said making Al swear in fright, "Now, Al what would Mum think hearing you say those awful words." The same voice laughed a deep loving laugh. Al turned to face Sirius' laughing face. He looked an awful lot like his namesake, the infamous Sirius Black, Azkaban escapee, original marauder, and Harry's Godfather.

"Sirius!" Rose yelled, "I didn't see you earlier! I thought you had already graduated or quit!" Her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Sorry Rosie. I had to meet some mates of mine I hadn't seen all summer." His face turned a suspicious pink. Al took note.

"What he really meant to say is that he had to meet up with the first flavor of the week of the new school year." Al laughed as Sirius smacked him upside his head.

"Maybe I should tell Mum about your filthy little mouth that only tells lies." Sirius glared.

"And maybe I can tell Mum about you shagging up a new girl each week." Al retorted. Sirius' face hardend.

"You little arse. You know I don't shag a new girl each week. It's every other week." He said a smile playing on his face, "and you could learn a thing or two from me, ya know. Now get in the boat before I through you to the giant squid." He laughed seeing the slight fear flicker across Al's face. Al laughed too.

"There's no such thing! James tried to scare me with that, too. I'm not stupid you know." Al retorted. An amused smile played on Sirius' lips.

"Not everything James told you was a lie. Sometimes the little bugger gets a few things right." He said as he turned to walk away. Real fear shone on Albus' face. Quickly and silently he boarded the boat. Across the lake he saw Hogwarts lit up like a firecracker in the night sky. His fear slowly turned into anxiousness, so what if there really was a giant squid, what was inside Hogwarts would truly blow him away.

Much to Al's surprise their really was a giant squid, but in no way was it terrifiying (except for the fact that it was a GIANT SQUID). In fact it picked up a girl two boats over who thought she would be smart and stand up, instead she fell in.

The First years were down a hallway to stop in front of a set of enormous doors. They were greeted by a very strict looking woman.

"I am Headmistress Mcgonagoll. In a few short moments you will be led through these doors and into the Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four houses. I am sure that you are all quite anxious, but please wait out here for just a few more moments. When it is time for you to enter I will send the newly named Head Boy and Head Girl to escort you in." and with that the Headmistress turned and entered the Great Hall.

"I hope that I'm in slytherin" Al heard a small pixie looking girl with jet black hair say, "Don't you?" she asked Al.

"Um, I was hoping to be put in Gryfindor like my father." he told her. The girls face darkened slightly.

"Oh, and who might that be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Harry Potter." Her face brightened as she laughed a small pixie-like laugh. Before the Pixie girl had a chance to say anything else the doors to the Great Hall swung open and the Head Boy and Girl came to lead the 1st years into the vast room.

**Yay I updated I am soooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for the wait!!**

**Click the sexy blue button and let me know ho pissed you are at me! or not!**

**Truly yours' **

**Cayos**


End file.
